facebook glee style
by shelbyrachel
Summary: decided to put these all together
1. feb 14th

**Ott moment but I just turned on the TV as I was writing this and the rocky horror show was the first thing that came on. **

**Quinn Fabray** loves Valentines Day

15 minutes via blackberry · Like - comment

15 people like this

(View all 10 Comments)

**Santana Lopez **hell ya breadstix here I come

**Rachel Berry **has decided that all men are pigs

12 minutes via Iphone · Like – comment

**Mercedes Jones** what happened now?

**Kurt Hummel** I hope I am not included in that statement

**Leroy Berry** or father and I

**Rachel Berry** ok I will reface that *all boys that go to McKinley are pigs*

**Jesse St James **totally agrees

**Kurt Hummel** St James please do us all a favour and drop dead somewhere

**Mercedes Jones **I repeat WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED

**Rachel Berry** Noah Puckerman mad a bet with Finn to see which of them could get me spend Valentines Day with them...

**Kurt Hummel** and...

**Rachel Berry** whoever wins gets to date Quinn Fabray

**Mercedes Jones **hell to the no, they did not do that**. **No one messes with my Divas. You better run white boys because when I get you...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **babe I can explain...

**Rachel Berry **you are dead to me PUCK

Kurt Hummel there is only one thing that can cure this

**Mercedes Jones **Diva night

**Kurt Hummel **Diva night

**Rachel Berry **has decided that her future lies with being a diva

5 minutes via Iphone · Like – comment

(View all 6 comments)

**Quinn Fabray...**

Noah 'puck' Puckerman I refuse to comment on grounds that I will end up being hit by 2 very angry Jewish women


	2. super bowl

**Ok I really wanted to try this format so decided to give it a try**

**Lea looked and sounded AMAZING at the super bowl which I actually got to see live because BBC decided to air it live, which was a huge surprise as I though I was going to have to wait until it was up on youtube or something.**

**Oh and I am an Irish girl who knows nothing about sports and even less about American Football so please excuse any mistakes.**

**Rachel Berry** Can someone please explain why men are so obsessed with football?

Comment – like-

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Santana Lopez** you do release that you are dating the school quarterback. It's like mandatory or something to like football

**Finn Hudson **babe I though you said you couldn't wait for the super bowl

**Finn Hudson **you still coming over mine to watch the game

**Rachel Berry **of course I am still coming over and am look forward to the Super Bowl *hugs*

**Quinn Fabery**

**Kurt Hummel** Quinn she likes the half time show oh and the fact that the show is being opened by one of Broadway's rising stars might have something to do with it as well

**Rachel Berry** should have been asked to sing the national anthem

Comment – like-

(**Finn Hudson** and 15 other people like this)

**Mercedes Jones** OMG talk about a hot mess

**Santana Lopez** I can't believe she forgot half the words

**Rachel Berry** it's been like 2 hours since this thing started how much longer till it's over

Comment – like-

(20 comments)

Santana Lopez at lease another 3 hours

**Rachel Berry** someone please kill me know

**Santana Lopez ***goes to find a gun*

**Santana Lopez ***shots Rachel in the head*****

**Santana Lopez ***comforts Finn in nothing but her birthday suit*****

**Rachel Berry ***Raises from the head and hits Santana across the head with a bloody arm* for thinking that she could steal her man

**Shelby Corcoran** to **Rachel Berry** sweetie my house is a football free zone. You can some round her it you want

Comment – like-

**Rachel Berry **I'll be there in 5 minutes

**Kurt Hummel **can I come too

**Shelby Corcoran **the more the merrier


	3. drunk

**Rachel Berry** is going to kill Noah Puckerman

30 minutes via Iphone · Like – comment

100 people like this

(View all 20 comments)

**Noah 'puck' Puckerman **1) HAAAAAAAAAA 2) wait what did I do?

**Rachel Berry **if you really have no idea then you are an even bigger idiot than I thought you were.

Finn Hudson man you seriously need to hide I have never seen her so angry

**Kurt Hummel** has kidnapped **Rachel Berry**

25 minutes via Iphone · Like – comment

12 people like this

(View all 8 comments)

**Rachel Berry** Kurt Hummel if you do not tell me where we are going at once I will roll down this window and scream Kidnap out of it.

**Kurt Hummel** Blaine I thought I told you to take her phone before we got into the car

**Blaine Anderson **I tried but she 

**Kurt Hummel **Rachel give Blaine back his phone

**Rachel Berry** has reluctantly agreed to let Kurt Hummel give her a make over

5 minutes via Iphone · Like – comment

100 people like this

(View all 50 comments)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** about time

Finn Hudson but I like you cloths

Mercedes how did her get you to agree to it?

Kurt Hummel blackmail is a beautiful thing


	4. help

Hi I need your help with the next chapter. Can you please come celebs that the glee clubbers could be fans of. One each for all of them (but no Rachel)

You can copy and peast this if you want

Quinn –

Santana –

Brittney –

Puck –

Finn –

Mike –

Matt –

Mercedes –

Tina –

Artie –

Sam –

Kurt –

Blaine –


	5. phone calls

**First of all thanks to I'd rather live in books and guitargirl13 and Ariel for their suggestions of what celebs to use **

**Rachel Berry** is going to London tomorrow for 2 weeks

28th march via Iphone

100 people like this

View 20 comments

**Santana Lopez **any chance we can get the brits to keep her...

**Kurt Hummel **can I come too London has some of the most amazing shops in the world? 3

**Brittney S Pierce** will you bring me back one of those funny hats. My cat would love it.

**Rachel Berry** to **Santana Lopez** I don't care what you say because I am going to the Premier of the new the New Avatar Film

28 march via Iphone

1000 people like this

View 50 comments

**Sam Evans** Marry me.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** how the funk did you manage to get tickets to that?

**Rachel Berry** for me to know and you to find out

**Santana Lopez** is now best friends with **Rachel Berry**

20 minutes ago via BlackBerry

1 person like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** Santan has totally been frapped

**Quinn Fabray** Frapped

**Kurt Hummel** Frapped

**Brittney S Pierce **but I thought I was your best friend

**Santana Lopez **you are baby but after the surprise that I woke up to this morning, Rachel Berry is as well

Artie Abrams ok she has officially lost it

Tina Cohen-Chang ?

**Santana Lopez** advises all Glee Club members to listen to any voice messages that they had from **Rachel Berry**

10 minutes ago via BlackBerry

1 person like this

**Quinn Fabray** if this is some kind if joke I will make sure that you are bottom of the pyramid for the rest of your life.

**Santana Lopez** just do it

**Kurt Hummel** is this for real?

**Finn Hudson** I just work up. What's going on?

**Noah Puckerman** Rachel got different celebs to leave us voice messages

**Kurt Hummel** is wondering who everyone's messages were from. I'll start JULIE ANDREWS (Chris is a fan and so am I (better then Barbara I think *runs and hides*))

9 minutes ago via Iphone

12 people like this

**Kurt Hummel** Blaine said to tell you Rachel that he loves you. Oh and that he got Katy Perry

**Mercedes Jones **BEYONCE I can't stop listening to it

**Santana Lopez **Kim Kardashian

**Brittany Pierce **Ke$ha

**Noah Puckerman **the Rock

**Quinn Fabray **Seth McFarlane

**Mike Chang** Jackie Chan

**Sam Evens** Sam Worthington

**Matt Rutherford** Mark Anthony

**Finn Hudson** Lamar Odem

**Tina ****Cohen-Chang** Lady Gaga

**Artie Abrams** Kanye West

**Rachel Berry** I west to the live performance of Chess and managed to get Idina Menzel, Andrew Lloyd Webber and Taye Diggs to add to the ones I also ready have of Jonathan Groff and Lea Michele


	6. payback

Glee Facebook style

**Rachel Berry **

45 minutes ago

After 4 years of listening to him sing I can finally admit that **Kurt Hummel **has more talent in his little finger than I have in my whole body.

Like comment share

**Kurt Hummel** and 30 other people

**Kurt Hummel**

I knew that you would finally see it my way.

44 minutes ago

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

Ok who are you and what have you done with the real **Rachel Berry**

39 minutes ago

**Quinn Fabrey **

Frap

38 minutes ago

**Santana Lopez**

Hummel that was soooo weak, if you wanted to make it more believable you should have said that I had more... at least it's the true.

37 minutes ago

**Rachel Berry**

34 minutes ago

I am going to kill **Kurt Hummel**. Payback will be sweet...how did you even get my password?  
Like comment share

**Finn Hudson** and 22 people like this

**Kurt Hummel**

Funny girl? Really you where just asking for it... =0

30 minutes ago

**Kurt Hummel**

20minutes ago

Would like to know if there is a way to unsee something...also **Rachel Berry** and **Finn Hudson** better have bleached surface in the apartment before I get home.

40 people like this

**Santana Lopez**

Wanky

Finchel if you go near my room i will destroy you happiness if it is the last thing i do.

18 minutes ago

**Rachel Berry **

Santana don't worry your room is safe...Kurt's bed is more comfortable...=)

**Kurt Hummel**

RACHEL BARBARA BERRY...

15 minutes ago


End file.
